


Oikawa Always Delivers

by othersunsets



Series: The Haikyuu Oneshots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And He Fucks The Shit Out Of You, But Fluffy If That Makes Sense, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mirror Sex, Nasty Sex, Oikawa Is A Little Shit I Cant Stress That Enough, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reverse Cowgirl/Full Nelson Type of thing, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, You Roast The Shit Out Of Oikawa, but we love him, naughty girl, reader is a bratty sub, spit, stan Iwa for clear skin, vibrating dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets
Summary: You roast the shit out of your bf Oikawa, and he makes you pay for it
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: The Haikyuu Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058108
Kudos: 96





	Oikawa Always Delivers

“Wow, we’re such a cute little throuple!” Oikawa announces out of nowhere, throwing his arms around you and Iwazumi. 

“You wish. Stop spreading lies, shittykawa,” Iwazumi growls, shoving Oikawa away. 

“That’s his way of saying he loves us, Iwazumi,” you say, smirking slightly.

“It’s a shitty way,” Iwazumi huffs. 

You, Iwazumi, and your boyfriend Oikawa are sitting in a corner booth at a diner, almost finished with a late lunch. The heat of Tooru’s arm around your shoulders is both familiar and comforting, and you lean into him slightly. The two of you have been dating for several months now, and Oikawa still has Iwazumi tag along with the two of you everywhere. Well...almost everywhere. What Oikawa didn’t expect, however, is how close you and Iwazumi have gotten. 

“Why are you two always ganging up on me?” Oikawa whines. He reaches for the bill on the table and leaves a 25 percent tip, writing out his signature in long loopy letters like he’s some kind of celebrity.

“Because this is the closest you’ll get to ~Iwa-Chan~ ganging up on you. At least in the way you want,” you tease. Iwa blushes, red splots adorning his cheeks, and you reach up, messing with Oikawa’s hair. “And stop signing your name like that. It’s a bill, not an autograph.”

“You’re gonna regret being so mean to me later,” Oikawa grumbles under his breath, and you scoff.

Yeah. Sure. 

***

The three of you finish up your meal, and you hug Iwa goodbye, feeling Oikawa’s eyes burning a hole in your back. 

“Okay, I’m all yours,” you say as you walk to Tooru’s car. His mouth is set into a hard line, and you poke his side a few times, trying to get him to speak. “What’s going on with you? You pissed or something?” 

“You seemed really friendly with ~Iwa-Chan~ today,” he says.

“Don’t worry, I’m not trying to steal your boyfriend away from you,” you tease. You’re used to your boyfriend’s moods by now, and are especially adept at translating his snippy comments, his exaggerations, his half-truths. “Unless, you know, he wanted to...I’m just kidding,” you add after you see his grave expression. 

And then Oikawa leans in and whispers in your ear. 

“I mean this with respect, my love...if you want me to...when we get to your place I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk. I’m going to make you call out my name until you lose your voice. Respectfully.” 

“Please,” you huff. “I’d like to see you try.” 

“Famous last words,” Tooru coos, holding the car door open for you. 

***

“What are you doing?” you ask Oikawa when you get back to your place. You’re lounging on your bed, sitting with your head propped up by a few pillows, and Tooru is pacing around the room, peeking behind the curtain, and generally just being an annoying little shit. 

“I’m just looking around, is all,” he says. 

“Yeah, I can see that. But why are you doing it?”

“I’m just...I don’t know. Curious.” 

“You’re definitely one of those people who snoops around in someone’s shit when you visit their house.” Oikawa doesn’t deny it, instead choosing to make his way to the bedside table…..your bed. Side. Table. 

“Uh-hold on, now, Mr. Tooru-” 

“I’m assuming this is yours?” Oikawa says. And you look up to see him holding your dildo in one hand, his smile wider than you’ve ever seen it. 

“Stop touching my shit, nosykawa.” 

“Wow. How original. Should I tell ~Iwa-Chan~ you stole his joke?” 

“Yes. Tell him. See if I care.”

“Do you have a vibrator too? A buttplug? A-” 

“No, it… the dildo vibrates,” you say, exasperated. Oikawa looks down at his crotch, a smile on his face, before looking back up at you.

“Damn. Mine doesn’t do that, last time I checked.” 

“Are you jealous of my ginormous vibrating cock, Tooru?” you tease.

Oikawa says nothing and heads to the bathroom.

“Uh, Mr. Tooru, can you please ask before you shove it up your-” 

After waiting for a few moments, listening to the faucet running, he comes back… with the dildo washed, cleaned, and condom clad. 

“I want to see,” he says simply. 

“...What?” 

“I want to see you use this if that’s okay.” You put your phone down, feeling your face start to grow hot, and you nod. See now that’s...that’s a good idea. “Can you strip for me?”

You pull your shirt over your head, letting your pants and underwear follow. Oikawa does the same, and positions himself so he’s sitting behind you on the bed. The heat of his chest warms your back, and you look up and realize exactly where he’s positioned you. 

“Oh-” you say, as you stare at your naked reflection from your floor length mirror across the room.

“Yeah,” Oikawa says, that signature smirk on his face. 

You struggle to hold in a moan as Tooru starts kissing you up and down your neck, sucking on the soft, tender skin there. His left-hand wraps around you to your front, his deft fingers trailing up and down your body and sending shivers through you as he holds the dildo in his right. 

Oikawa holds the end of it and teases your opening before sliding the dildo inside of you and turning the vibrator setting on. He slides it in and out of you with small, short thrusts. 

“Oh fuck-” you say, your cocky facade starting to fall away, and Tooru hums in approval. You can feel his cock hardening against you, his long legs enveloping your own as you rest your head against his neck. 

You bring your hand down to rub your clit, and he keeps up the gentle thrusts as the pressure starts to build, his eyes locked on the mirror in front of the both of you.

“Like this? Is this how you do it? How naughty of you...” he whispers in your ear. 

“Go fuck yourself,” you say softly. 

“I wish I could. A shame really,” he replies, sighing. 

He actually sounds distraught about it. The little shit.

You close your eyes, biting your lip as the feeling starts to build. 

“Hey-keep your eyes open. Look at yourself in the mirror,” Tooru says, and you oblige. As soon as you do, he turns off the vibrating setting, stilling the thrusts of the dildo inside you. You whine, and you roll your hips, trying to clench around it to keep the pleasure from ebbing away, but Oikawa wraps his left arm around you, holding you still, your back flush against him. 

“Naughty naughty naughty girl...did I say you could come yet?” he says, biting and sucking on your ear. You squirm against him, your breath catching as he turns on the vibrating setting yet again. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill you,” you say, and he chuckles, his left hand moving up to rest against your neck and pull you even closer against him. You move your hips even faster now, not even pretending to play coy now, and you feel the pleasure start to build yet again, and you’re so so close-

Oikawa pulls the dildo out of you just before you reach the peak, and you groan in disapproval. “Fuck you-please. Please. Please let me come good fucking god,” you say, your voice sounding far away. Oikawa laughs, and lifts you up slightly, maneuvering you until his cock is pressing against your opening. 

“That’s all I wanted to hear,” he says softly before bottoming out inside you. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck-” You say as Oikawa thrusts into you again and again. He puts his hands underneath your knees and pulls them up to your chest, his cock reaching a place deep inside you that causes you to cry out even louder. “Tooru-fuck, Tooru-” 

You say his name over and over again, staring at yourself in the mirror-Oikawa long lean legs are splayed out on the bed, and you watch as his cock slides in and out of you, your legs straining with the effort as Oikawa holds them up with his hands, your breasts bouncing and your spit dribbling down on them from your open mouth. 

“Tooru I’m gonna-” you gasp as you come, clear liquid spilling out of you as you squirt across the bedsheets. You clench around him, your body spasming as the pleasure builds and crests and your mind goes blank.

“Fuck-” Oikawa says, and he orgasms not long after. His come fills you and spills out of you, running down his cock that’s still pistoned inside you and spilling onto the bed below you. 

“Jesus fucking christ,” you say softly, and Oikawa pulls out of you, maneuvering you so that you lay on your side with him facing you. He caresses the side of your face, his eyes soft and gentle. You close your eyes, and he brushes his lips across your eyelids with a feather-light touch. “That was...really good, Tooru, I’ll admit. I liked it,” you whisper, your voice sounding raspy.

“Yeah. I know. Of course you did. I could tell. Say, your voice is sounding a little hoarse there. Wanna try standing up? See if you can walk? Or-”

“Shut up, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> oikawa drives me crazy and annoys me so much but i still wanna fuck the shit out of him and kiss his forehead and cook him dinner and clean for him i cant stress that enough-anywayyyy


End file.
